Man-Ape
The Man-Ape is a recurring antagonist of the comic book series Black Panther. He is the leader of the Jabari Tribe, said to be one of the greatest warriors in Wakanda, second to Black Panther. Comic Book History M'Baku was known to be the greatest warrior in all of Wakanda, next to the Black Panther. Seeking to best the Panther, he disobeyed the Panther tribe's ban of the White Gorilla cult, and M'Baku hunted and killed a rare white gorilla for the ceremony. He ate the gorilla's flesh and bathed in it's blood, giving him the mystical powers of the creature. Now empowered with superhuman strength, stamina, and reflexes, the Man-Ape challenged the Black Panther to a fight for the kingdom of Wakanda. M'Baku wanted to get rid of the Panther's introduction of technology in Wakanda and return it to it's primitive ways. They fought, and eventually Man-Ape won, but was foiled when the Panther crumbled a large statue on top of him. Man-Ape survived, and later joined Grim Reaper's Lethal Legion to fight the Avengers and take vengeance upon the Black Panther. They were beaten however, and Black Panther decreed that he was no longer allowed in Wakanda without facing execution. Man-Ape once again joined the Lethal Legion, and later the Masters of Evil. Marvel Cinematic Universe *See M'Baku (Marvel Cinematic Universe) on the Heroes Wiki. M'Baku is a recurring character of the Marvel Cinematic Universe portrayed by Winston Duke in his film debut. However, this particular version of the character is portrayed as a hero rather than a villain, and does not use the Man-Ape alias (due to racial implications, according to the producers of the film). ''Black Panther'' He first appeared when he challenged against T'Challa for the throne of Wakanda, but failed. However, T'Challa decided to spare him as his tribe needs him the most. This act of kindness is what motivated M'Baku to rescue T'Challa after the latter was dethroned by Erik Killmonger, even having himself and his tribe to help out T'Challa and the Dora Milaje in stopping Killmonger and his men from sending Vibranium to different parts of the world. In the end following Killmonger's death, M'Baku is shown to earn a place in the Wakandan council, symbolizing the unification of all five Wakandan tribes. ''Avengers: Infinity War'' M'Baku is set to return in the film as he intends to help T'Challa and the other Avengers in fighting off the infamous alien warlord Thanos and his army of the Black Order and Outriders from threatening the Earth. Gallery Man-Ape Cartoon.jpg|Man-Ape in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Man-Ape MUA2.png|Man-Ape in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Man-Ape AA.png|Man-Ape in Avengers Assemble IMG_2166.JPG|Man-Ape in Lego: Marvel Avengers IMG_2168.JPG|Man-Ape in Lego Marvel: Superheroes 2 IMG_2169.JPG|Man-Ape as he appears in Black Panther, portrayed by Winston Duke Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Warlords Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Cheater Category:Murderer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wrestlers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cowards Category:Black Panther Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Ferals Category:Archenemy Category:Game Bosses Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Status dependent on Version